David Warner
David Andrew Warner (born 27 October 1986) is an Australian cricketer. A quick-scoring left-handed opening batsman, Warner is the first Australian cricketer in 132 years to be selected for a national team in any format without experience in first-class cricket. He plays for New South Wales, Durham the Delhi Daredevils and the Sydney Thunder. Early life David Andrew Warner was born at Paddington in Sydney. At the age of 13 he was asked by his coach to switch to right-handed batting because he kept hitting the ball in the air. However one season later he went back to batting left-handed and broke the U/16's run scoring record for the Sydney Coastal Cricket Club. He then made his first grade debut for the Eastern Suburbs club at the age of 15 and later toured Sri Lanka with the Australian under-19s and earned a rookie contract with NSW. Warner attended Matraville Public School and Randwick Boys High School. Career Warner is known for favouring the aerial route with his aggressive left-handed batting style, and ability to switch hit, using the back of his bat or by taking a right-handed stance. He is an athletic fielder and also a part-time spin bowler. His bowling style is unique in that he mixes off-spin bowling with his more usual leg-spin bowling. At just 170cms Warner generates his power from strong forearms and uses his low centre of gravity to get underneath deliveries and hit them high in the air. In a Twenty20 match for New South Wales in 2009, he hooked a six off Shaun Tait that landed on the roof of the Adelaide Oval, only a month after hooking the same bowler 20 rows back at the SCG.Warner coshes Redbacks to sour Tait return SMH 7 January 2009 Warner's break through innings for the New South Wales Blues came against Tasmania when he smashed 165* to record the highest one day score by a Blues player ever.David Warner seals NSW Blues win with record knock Warner later backed this up with a 54-ball 97 also against Tasmania to narrowly miss the record for the fastest ever century in Australian domestic cricket.Opener David Warner just misses Australia's fastest one-day centuryArticle This introduction to the domestic scene led to Warner being included in Australia's Twenty20 squad in January 2009. Foxsports: Matthew Hayden considers his future after being dropped Warner made his international debut for Australia in a Twenty20 International against South Africa at the Melbourne Cricket Ground on 11 January 2009. He made an immediate impact, scoring 89 off 43 balls with 7 fours and 6 sixes, including the then second-fastest fifty in Twenty20 International history.Twenty20 Internationals - Fastest fifties Warner was just 11 runs short of becoming only the second player after Chris Gayle to score a Twenty20 International century. His 89 was the second highest score on Twenty20 international debut; and the equal fifth highest score ever in Twenty20 internationals.The Roar: David Warner profile page On 23 February 2010, playing a Twenty20 international against the West Indies at the SCG, he made a stunning 67 off just 29 balls. His 50 coming in at just 18 balls, breaking his old record of 19 and it became the second fastest 50 in Twenty20 International history after Yuvraj Singh.http://www.cricinfo.com/ausvwi09/engine/current/match/406198.html Warner finally made his first-class debut playing for New South Wales against Western Australia in the final match of the 2008–09 Sheffield Shield competition at the Sydney Cricket Ground on 5–8 March 2009. Batting only once and coming in at number six in the batting order, Warner scored 42 runs off 48 deliveries. On 7 October 2011, Warner became the first cricketer to score consecutive Twenty20 hundreds, when he followed up an unbeaten 135 against Chennai Super Kings with an unbeaten 123 against Royal Challengers Bangalore. Both matches were in the Champions League. http://www.espncricinfo.com/champions-league-twenty20-2011/content/current/story/535529.html He got a Test debut on 1 December 2011 against New Zealand at Brisbane in the first Test of the Trans-Tasman Trophy due to an injury to Shane Watson. He disappointed in the first innings, making just 3. But he scored 12 off just 4 balls in the second innings and also scored the winning runs with a pull shot through Mid On. Warner scored his first test hundred on 12 December 2011 in Australia's unsuccessful run chase against New Zealand in Hobart. Warner made 123 not out in his side's second innings total of 233. In doing so he became just the sixth person to carry his bat through the fourth innings of a test match. Indian Premier League Warner was signed by IPL team Delhi Daredevils for the 2009–10 seasons.Big hitting Blues batsman hits the jackpot 17 December 2008 - 12:53PM During the 2009 tournament which was played in South Africa, Warner played in seven games, scoring 163 runs at an average of 23.28 and with a strike-rate of 123.48. His top score was 51. In the fourth season, Warner was contracted by Delhi Daredevils for US$750,000. KFC Big Bash Warner made a record in KFC Big bash by completing his half century in 18 balls against Tasmania. The earlier record was held by George Bailey, who completed his half century in 19 balls. In the first season of the newly re-vamped Big Bash League, Warner was named as Captain for the Sydney Thunder and in his first match for the Thunder scored 102 Not Out off just 51 balls with a Strike Rate of 202 runs per 100 balls and set the record for the most career sixes in the KFC Big Bash League with 38, previously held by David Hussey. English County Cricket 2009 Warner has played for English County Champions Durham for the English cricket domestic season. Sponsorship He is sponsored by Gray-Nicolls, and has trialled their unique double-sided bat in the domestic competition. He uses a bat from the Kaboom range and has pads and gloves from the e41 range. He has previously used bats from the Ignite range. References External links * * fr:David Warner (cricket) pl:David Warner (krykiecista) Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Australian cricketers Category:Australia Test cricketers Category:Australia One Day International cricketers Category:Australia Twenty20 International cricketers Category:New South Wales cricketers Category:Durham cricketers Category:Middlesex cricketers Category:Northern Districts cricketers Category:Delhi (Indian Premier League) cricketers Category:Sportspeople from Sydney